Warmth in Winter
by Siilver Phantom
Summary: Winter, the season of snow, cold...and cuddles. AddxEve, winter fluff One-shot Random idea I got...so, yeah o/


**Because I love winter and cant wait for it to snow...or I hope it does.. ;-;**

 **Oh, CNxDiE btw~**

* * *

Eve shivered slightly and let out a breath, watching it float away. The sky was grey, but it wasn't dark. She let a small smile flick past her lips, tightening the scarf around her neck. It was winter, her favorite season, and for more than _one_ reason.

Snow, Christmas, lights, cocoa, fires, and of course...cuddles too. Speaking of cuddles... Eve looked behind her.

She stopped, slightly amused. Someone was lagging behind.

"Not frozen yet, are you?" She called out with a teasing tone. The response was a muffled grunt and a loud sneeze as he came closer. "Add, come on, we're almost home." And at home, he could collapse on the couch and moan about his dislike of snow all he wanted, sprawled across her lap as she snuggled under a blanket with a book and cup of cocoa. The thought brought a wider smile to her face.

"Hmmph." He sent her an aggravated glare and stomped past her, almost slipping on some concealed ice. She stifled a snort, walking briskly to catch up.

As she walked, behind him now, her eyes wandered to the snow all around them. An idea popped into her head. He would undoubtably be mad but...

She bent down and swiftly picked up some snow, packing it into a ball, eyeing her target mischieviously. Eve flung the snowball she had made, and it hit it's mark; right in the middle of his neck.

She let the giggle escape as he stumbled from the force of the impact. Her giggle turned into laughter as a loud wail left his lips.

"Eeeeeve-" He began to, almost, flail around, scratching at his back. "You got snow down my coat!"

She was aware of how much Add disliked the cold...

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She moved to him, gripping his arm to keep him from whacking her unintentionally.

He calmed down, but he looked at her with a pout and eyes that looked on the verge of tears. Her heart gave a tug and she sighed, pulling him into an embrace. "I'll make it up to you..." She rolled her eyes, smiling softly at how childish he could be.

"Oh, you will." His voice surprised her, there was an almost malicious sounding tone present. Her eyes widened, but she didn't react fast enough. He swept her off her feet and in a sudden show of strength dropped her into a nearby, deep snowbank, all powdery.

She shrieked as the cold, white stuff got into her clothes, and under them. She quickly rolled herself out and looked up, huffing at the smirk playing on his lips. He suddenly stuck out his tongue and winked.

She growled slightly, getting up and shaking the snow off of herself.

"Idiot."

"Eeeeve~" He called her back.

"What?" She turned around, pretending to be annoyed. Something flew behind her neck, and she was tugged forward, forcefully pressed against his chest.

"Don't lose your scarf." He mumbled in her ear, breath hot against her cold skin. She felt her face warming up.

"Th-thanks..."

Suddenly, a pair of lips were against hers, pressing sweetly and gently, despite the biting cold. "I'm really cold." He murmured against them.

"So am I." She whispered back. "I call the bath." He chuckled, but she felt him shivering violently against her. "Let's get home before you seriously _do_ freeze."

* * *

They walked back swiftly, nearly pressed against each other, but no other.. _unnecessary_ _interruptions_. As she opened the door to their house, he all but flew in, rushing immediately to the fireplace. She shook her head, eyeing the snow he had tracked on the floor. She took off her coat and shook it off outside before hanging it on the coat rack along with her scarf.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"What's wrong?" She moved over to him, placing her arms around his neck and looking over his shoulder.

"My hands are too stiff- I cant start the fire." She nearly laughed at his distressed whine. "Come on, take off your clothes, I'll start it."

She heard him snort as he stood up, causing her to glance at him questioningly for a second. He gave her an innocent smile and began to take his coat off. She huffed at his behaviour as she struck the matches, getting a flame. There was already wood and paper in the fireplace, so all she had to do was carefully get the match in.

She let a little sigh escape her lips as the warmth from the fire grew gradually. Suddenly though, a block of ice pressed itself against her back-or thats what it felt like.

"Add!" She hissed. "Stop, I'm as cold as you are."

He merely chuckled in her ear, nuzzling his face against her neck. She frowned and tried to pry herself away from him, but he was surprisingly strong, even if he was as skinny as a noodle.

"You're taking a bath?" He murmured in her ear. "Let me come?"

Eve sighed. "I want to read, and you're going to distract me." She could feel his breath of annoyance against her skin.

"Fine."

She turned her head to see him pouting, and she couldn't help but smile at how childish he could be. "Thanks." She mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of his lips. This time, as she tried to get up, he let her.

She heard him flop onto the floor as she walked to their bedroom to get her book and robe.

* * *

The water had been amazing, especially in this dreary weather. Well dreary, but she loved it. As she walked out of the bathroom, steam following her out, she wondered where he was; it was pretty quiet, aside from the little crackles and snaps from the fire. She thought about going to check, but decided to put on clothes first- _comfy_ clothes.

This time, she walked out to the living room, where the fireplace was...and was surprised to find a mattress, or _two_ mattresses, and a large pile of pillows and blankets on them. She blinked.

And then she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Scare you?" He asked, leaning close to her. She blushed slightly.

"No." She ignored his smug, knowing smirk and looked back to the mess on the floor. "What is this?"

"Hmmm...what indeed. Wonder where this came from." He shrugged, cocking his head innocently.

She was about to say something, but stopped upon smelling something...something _amazing_.

"Cookies?" She sniffed again, blinking and looking at him expectantly.

He sighed and frowned. "Oh come on, I'm trying to be romantic." As he said the word, a blush crept across his face.

She stared at him for a second, gaping, and then dissolved into a fit of laughter. His blush grew darker and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wh-what!?" He looked away, but she forced him to look at her.

"Honestly." She muttered, a hint of laughter still there. "Idiot." She wrapped her other arm around his neck and forced him down, pressing her lips to his. He was unresponsive for a second, but regained his wits and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait..." He muttered against her lips. She hummed, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "I cant let them burn." His eyes were wide and he bolted away, in the direction of the kitchen.

She shook her head, a small laugh coming from her.

"They're done!" She heard him call out, but she was already on her way there.

"So, what's this all about?" She asked as she leaned against the doorway, watching him scrape the chocolate chip cookies onto a plate. _Chocolate chip!_

He coughed lightly but didn't respond.

"Here, take this over there." He must have meant the little set-up in the living room. She gave him an amused look, but did as he asked, taking the plate of cookies from him.

Now that she examined the mess of blankets and pillows better, she realized he had set it up in a way that they could lounge on, under the blankets, with the pillows to rest on, surrounding the outside of the mattresses.

"Eve." She heard him behind her.

She turned, looking at him curiously. His face seemed to color a bit as he asked "Can we sleep here tonight?"

A smile broke through her exterior as she looked at him. "Of course." She replied softly.

"Thanks." He smiled back-one of those rare, genuine, happy smiles, and it melted her heart. "It's snowing again." He nodded towards the window. She looked as well, and was pleased to see, it was indeed snowing again, quite hard this time.

"Well, all the better, we cant go anywhere now." She gave him a wicked grin. "We can cuddle all we want."

He snorted, placing the two glasses of milk in his hands on the floor carefully, and then he fell over, landing on the makeshift beds. Eve laughed as he closed his eyes and pulled several blankets over himself. After sufficiently burrowing himself into them, he poked his head out.

"Come on."

She laughed, setting the cookies down and getting on the mattress. "You adorable moron." She whispered, gently pressing her lips to his.

"You know it." He replied, smirking against her lips.

* * *

 **Yep, there's another one-shot. I've recently started really liking the CNDiE ship..is so cute *^*Buuuut...their personalities are sooo hard to get right..I can only make them ooc T.T**

 **Hope you liked it, review~!**


End file.
